Spiders In The Athena Cabin
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: What happens when Athena's kids find a spider or 2 in their cabin? Read to find out! ARACHNEPHOBICS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Might be a one-shot or a short story, let me know in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiders In The Athena Cabin!**

 **Heyo booklovers! Just a thought I had a couple of hours ago. Might be a one-shot or a short story, it depends on the reviews I get. ON WITH THE STORY!**

3rd person POV

It was the middle of the night in the Athena cabin. All the campers were asleep except for a 13 year old camper named Sophia was up, planning a strategy for Capture the Flag on Friday when she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She turned quickly, picking up her flashlight and shining it on the thing that moved. Her face paled and the hand holding the flashlight started shaking. "SPIDEEERRRRRR!" She screamed in a piercing voice, jolting everyone awake. Annabeth threw on the light, grabbing hold of her knife. "T-th-that's a b-b-black widow!" one of the youngest boys, Connor stammered. He had even more of a fear of spiders then most Athena kids do, and that's saying something! "Malcolm, Annabeth, what do we do?" Sophia asked, her eyes wide as saucers. Malcolm and Annabeth looked at each other and Annabeth nodded at Malcolm, indicating that he could take this one. "Umm, ok. First we should all gather as far away from the spider as we can and we should get our shoes on. That way our feet will be protected." There was a rushing to put on sneakers and run back over to the wall farthest away from the spider. "Ok, next we should build a barrier between us and IT." There was more rushing as they all grabbed pillows, books, and desks and threw them together to make a slightly haphazard barrier. "Ok, we should be good until morning. Then we can get some spider-killing sprays and rid our cabin of this evil!" He yelled and there were some cheers. That is, until Fred said, "Ummm Annabeth… THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Spiders In The Athena Cabin

The next morning, the Athena campers trudged into breakfast, looking like they hadn't slept at all last night. "Annabeth, you ok?" Percy asked her. "No, there were spiders in the cabin last night, so none of us slept a wink!" She said, sniffling. "You're crying because of two little spiders? How pathetic can you get, Sophia?" Drew asked Sophia, and all the Athena campers snapped their heads arounds to glare at her. She didn't look as confident and full of herself with all those thundercloud eyes glaring at her, she looked even more scared when they all started chasing her and yelling at her. The other campers watched as they chased her all the way to the lake where she jumped to avoid being caught.

"Chiron, do you know how those spiders got in our cabin?" Annabeth asked him. "No, but I'm sure we can figure out a new way to keep them out." He replied. "Hey Annie! I can cook up a spell that will keep the spiders out of your cabin!" Ellen Lou something or other yelled. "Thanks so much Ellen! Do you know how long it will take?" Malcolm asked, standing next to his sister. "I think it'll take a couple of days, but it'll keep the spiders away permanently at least." She said, trying to calm down the freaked out campers, but failing. "That will take too long! Brothers, sisters, break out the anti-spider sprays and traps! We're going hunting!" Malcolm yelled and his siblings cheered. "They've totally lost it, Travis!" "I know! Best. Prank. Ever!"

Shorter chapter, I'm sorry. But if I went any farther, I would have tried to resolve the situation already. "Sigh" Anyway, read and review! Peace out, booklovers!


	3. Chapter 3

Spiders In The Athena Cabin

Chapter 3

 **Heyo booklovers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been struggling to make this at least 4 chapters, but the mystery-solving part of me is SCREAMING at me to solve the mystery. (Sigh) The life of an author is never easy, and to make matters worse, SCHOOL STARTS IN 3 WEEKS! "Screams" Sorry about that. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

" **Ok siblings; are you ready to exterminate those abominations?" Malcolm said, armed to the teeth with spider/insect/pest repellent. The others cheered, also armed with repellents and dust rags. They all ran into the cabin screaming and shut the door. The camp waited in silence and some even put their ears to the doors to hear what was going on. They nearly got stampeded as the Athena kids ran back out, running at top speed (which for some of them was pretty dang fast) and screaming at the top of their lungs all the way to the far end of the strawberry fields. The Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Iris campers soon had tears in their eyes from laughing. That is, until the Hephaestus, Demeter, Poseidon, Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, and Hecate started glaring daggers at them and reaching for their weapons.**

" **This has become a severe problem, thanks to those infernal spiders. We must devise a way to get those creatures out of your cabin." Chiron said gravely, looking at the exhausted, jumpy Annabeth. "Aw come on man! It's so funny to watch!" Travis Stoll, then blanched and dodged as a celestial bronze knife came flying at him from Annabeth's direction. "If you want me to put your biggest fear in your cabin, I will oblige you." She said, shaking from nerves as Percy tried to calm her down. Travis shrank down in his seat and didn't say another word during the rest of the counselor's meeting.**

 **WHEW! GOT THRU ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT SAYING WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE SPIDERS, BUT Y'ALL HAVE PROBS GUESSED WHO IT IS BY NOW, AND Y AM I STILL WRITING IN CAPS? Sorry it was a shorter chapter, but if I wrote any more, then I would have finished the story. Oh well, peace out booklovers!**


	4. Final Chapter

Spiders In The Athena Cabin

Warning: Final Chapter!

Heyo, booklovers! Yes, if you started panicking, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story. This was meant to be longer, but as you can see, it turned out to be shorter. Sorry about that ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"Yo, Annabeth!" Ellen- Louise something or other yelled the third morning of the Athena campers not sleeping in their cabin. "Huh? What?" Annabeth replied, looking over her shoulders. "I finished the spell to make your cabin impenetrable to spiders." She said, smiling but lost her breath as Annabeth wrapped her in a giant hug. "Umm-Annabeth- can't breathe!" She managed to gasp out. Annabeth immediately released her and apologized profusely. "There's just one problem. The spell takes a day or two to take effect." She said sadly to the clearly exhausted camper. Annabeth sighed brokenheartedly. "Also, I found evidence that someone deliberately put spiders in your cabin." Ellen said and immediately regretted saying that when Annabeth's paled and got a terrifying look on her face.

Time Skip Because I'm lazy

"Annabeth, Malcolm, I believe these two ruffians owe you an explanation." Chiron said, holding Connor and Travis Stoll by their ears. (For those of you who have seen Fellowship of the Ring, think of Gandalf and Merry and Pippin at what's his name's birthday party) Annabeth and Malcolm crossed their arms. Shamefaced, they said "We snuck spiders into your cabin." They tried to say more but were met with twin punches to the nose. The other Athena siblings had heard what happened and came running. Now instead of 2 angry Athena campers, they were dealing with 20 furious Athena campers. That night's entertainment was watching the Stoll twins try to outrun all the Athena campers. That night, for the first time in nearly a week, the Athena campers slept peacefully in their cabin.

That is… until the next letter.

AND THAT'S THE FINAL WRAP OF THIS STORY! Hope y'all enjoyed the story! Review please!


End file.
